Code : IA
by Kurenai Mirai
Summary: Kegelapan yang menghancurkan diri IA sedikit demi sedikit dengan 100 mimpi yang menghantui dirinya. Maaf Summary-nya jelek.
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid

Halo, semuanya.

Perkenalkan, nama saya Kurenai Mirai. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kurenai atau Mirai.

Saya adalah author baru disini, jadi tolong dimaklumi jika ada banyak kesalahan.

Fanfic ini juga merupakan fanfic pertama saya, jadi tolong dimaklumi jika ada yang salah.

Vocaloid bukanlah milik saya, namun cerita ini milik saya.

Warning : Typo's, OOC, Bahasa kurang jelas….

Selamat membaca…

Code : IA

Chapter 1 : Memory

Disini gelap, dingin dan hampa.

Tidak ada apa-apa selain kegelapan yang mengelilingi diriku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa ini harus terjadi?

Namaku? Siapa namaku?

Kenapa aku ada disini?

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di bawah pohon besar ini.

Memperhatikan seorang anak kecil berambut panjang berwarna merah muda sedang berlari-larian di padang bunga yang sangat luas itu. Anak perempuan itu terlihat senang. Dan betapa bahagianya gadis itu.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri diam, memperhatikan anak perempuan tersebut.

Apakah ini?

Apakah semua ini?

" Aria." Terdengar suara perempuan membuat gadis kecil itu berbalik. Aku pun melihat ke arah asal suara.

Dan kulihat seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah muda panjang berjalan menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu pun langsung berlari ke pelukan wanita muda itu.

Mereka terlihat bahagia.

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir.

Tanpa sadar, kuucapkan kata-kata yang terlintas di pikiranku.

Tanpa sadar, aku bahagia melihat wanita muda dan anak kecil itu.

" Ibu…."

Ruang di sekelilingku berubah. Padang bunga itu hilang dari pandangan. Wanita muda dan anak kecil itu menghilang. Aku terjadi ke dalam kegelapan.

Dan, saat kusadar, aku sudah berada di sebuah rumah kecil yang sangat rapi.

Ada perapian di rumah itu. Rumah mungil yang indah. Semua barang yang ada tertata dengan rapi di sana.

Dan, seorang anak perempuan yang sudah bertambah umur 6 tahun itu duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu rumah tersebut. Gadis kecil itu, sekarang sudah berumur 16 tahun.

Aku hanya berdiri diam. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Anak perempuan itu terlihat sedih. Dia memegang sebuah bingkai foto yang terdapat foto di dalamnya.

Kulihat anak itu, meneteskan air mata.

Aku bertanya – tanya apa yang terjadi.

Namun tiba-tiba pintu masuk rumah tersebut terbuka dan masuklah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan warna rambut gadis itu. Hanya saja, laki-laki itu lebih tua 4 tahun dari anak perempuan itu.

" Aria. " Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat pucat dan dia segera menghampiri perempuan yang dia panggil Aria itu. Dia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lalu berkata. " Mayu, dia….!"

Aria tidak perlu mendengar semuanya. Dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Sebelum laki-laki itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Aria sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari keluar rumah.

Aku mengikutinya. Aku mengejarnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Dan, aku terpana dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Kota itu hancur, terbakar. Warna merah api memenuhi kota itu, menciptakan warna paling indah di dunia.

Orang-orang berlarian keluar dari kota. Tangisan dimana-mana, jeritan di mana-mana.

Aku kehilangan jejak dari Aria. Tapi, aku tetap berusaha mencarinya.

Dan saat kutemukan, kulihat dia berada di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang tidak terbakar, bersama dengan seorang perempuan berambut cokelat muda yang kelihatan marah.

" Mayu, kumohon hentikan semua ini. " Kata Aria pada perempuan yang dia panggil Mayu itu.

" Tidak, kau tidak mengerti Aria." Kata Mayu dengan keras, dia menjaga jarak dari Aria yang berusaha mendekatinya. Kesedihan tampak jelas di wajah Aria. Dia sedih, melihat temannya, sahabatnya yang sangat berharga ini harus menderita seperti ini sampai harus melakukan tindakan seperti ini.

" Aku mengerti semuanya, Mayu. Kumohon, ikutlah denganku. " Kata Aria sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Mayu. Mayu tampak ragu-ragu. Dia sangat bingung apakah dia harus menyambut uluran tangan Aria, atau dia harus pergi dari sini.

Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Tidak di saat ini, dan tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku kurang yakin apa itu yang betul-betul akan terjadi.

Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ini… Ini semua hanyalah…..

" Aria!" Terdengar suara laki-laki. Aria dan Mayu melihat ke arah asal suara dan menemukan laki-laki berambut merah muda itu berdiri beberapa langkah tidak jauh dari mereka.

Aria dengan segera menggenggam tangan kanan Mayu yang terulur ke depan, dan cahaya pun muncul.

Mayu melihat Aria dengan tatapan bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sepenuhnya terjadi disini. Mayu merasa dirinya menjadi ringan. Dia merasa semua emosi kemarahannya menghilang. Dia merasa semua masalahnya menghilang.

Dan dia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" Aria! Hentikan!" Teriak laki-laki itu keras, berlari mendekati Aria. Namun ada yang menahannya….

" Dinding pelindung. Aria adalah seorang gadis ' pengendali'. " Kataku tanpa sadar. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Tanpa sadar, kututup mulutku dengan tanganku, menahan isakan tangis yang keluar.

Aria hanya tersenyum. Di sekelilingnya terdapat dinding pelindung tak terlihat ciptaannya. Mayu memukul-mukul dinding pelindung itu dengan keras. Tapi percuma, dinding pelindung itu terlalu keras dan kuat.

" Aria! " Panggil Mayu dengan keras. Air matanya mengalir. Dia baru menyadarinya. Seharusnya dia menyadarinya dari tadi. Andai saja….

" Maafkan aku, Mayu." Aria melihat laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Aria yang berusaha menghancurkan dinding pelindung milik Aria dengan pedangnya." Maafkan aku, kakak. "

Aku melihatnya dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Aku melihatnya mengeluarkan pistol itu dari kantong bajunya.

Aku melihatnya menempelkan mulut pistol itu ke arah dadanya, tepatnya ke arah jantungnya.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum dengan air matanya yang mengalir.

" Selamat tinggal. " Dan Aria menarik pelatuknya.

" ARIA!" Teriakan laki-laki itu terdengar bersamaan dengan suara bunyi dari tembakan pistol itu. Dan dinding pelindung ciptaan Aria hancur dan jatuh ke tanah seperti bintang yang berjatuhan.

Dan yang terlihat hanyalah Aria yang tertidur di tanah dengan kolam darah yang mengelilinginya.

" Aria, tidak!" Mayu berlari menghampiri Aria. Dipeluknya gadis itu dengan erat namun tak berniat menyakitinya. Aria menutup matanya, dia tak bernapas, jantungnya tak berdetak.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Mayu dan Aria. Dia hanya berdiri dalam diam. Melihat adiknya yang tertidur.

" Iora, dia….! Dia sudah….!" Mayu tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sambil memeluk tubuh Aria, dia menangis histeris.

Aku hanya bisa melihat dalam diam. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

Pada akhirnya, aku pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Aku ingat semuanya.

Semuanya yang terjadi padaku.

Aku tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya.

Aku, namaku…..

Aku adalah Aria.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya kembali ke dalam kegelapan itu.

Tapi aku tetap mengingatnya.

Ibuku, Lukana, telah meninggal ketika usiaku 14 tahun.

Kakakku, Iora, adalah orang yang selalu berusaha keras untuk melindungiku.

Temanku, Mayu, merupakan sahabatku yang paling baik dan kusayangi di dunia ini.

Dan , diriku, yang telah menghapuskan semua masalah kakakku dan Mayu yang merupakan sahabatku.

Menghilang dari hadapan kakakku agar dia tidak perlu melindungiku lagi.

Dan….

Mengambil kekuatan api milik Mayu dan semua mimpi buruk yang menganggunya.

Aku….

Aku terjebak dalam 100 Mimpi milik Mayu…

Dan saat ini, aku sudah mencapai batasnya.

Aku sudah sampai di akhir mimpi dari 100 Mimpi.

Hal itu sudah berakhir.

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan.

Kulihat sekelilingku dan menyadari bahwa sekarang aku berada di sebuah kamar dan sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Tubuhku sakit. Dan aku merasakan selang yang menusuk di tangan kananku serta sakit di kepalaku.

Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha mencari seseorang.

Dan pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Masuklah seorang laki-laki berambut berwarna merah muda dengan mata hijaunya yang indah. Dia menggunakan baju lab.

Ketika melihatku, dia tampak terkejut.

Dia segera berlari ke arah komputer yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan mengetik sesuatu di komputer itu. Dia melihat sesuatu di layar komputer dan itu membuatnya menjadi tenang.

Dia lalu berjalan menghampiriku yang berusaha duduk. Tanpa diminta, dia membantuku duduk dan mengatur posisiku agar aku bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

" Anda seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri anda, Nona Aria. " Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak tahu yang dikatakannya. Aku mengerti bahasanya. Namun, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena ingin segera bertemu dengan Iora dan Mayu.

Dan, aku pun menyuarakan isi hatiku.

" Di mana kakakku dan temanku Mayu. " Tanyaku dengan bingung. Mendengar itu, dia menjadi salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

" Nona Aria, saya harap anda istirahat saja untuk hari ini. " Katanya dengan gugup. Aku menyadari kegugupannya.

" Kumohon, setidaknya pertemukan aku dengan salah satu dari mereka. " Kataku pelan. Aku betul – betul ingin bertemu dengan Iora dan Mayu. Namun, laki-laki itu hanya diam dengan wajah sedih. Hal itu tentu membuatku bingung.

" Ada apa? Apa aku belum boleh bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanyaku bingung. Namun, dia tidak menjawab.

Lalu, dia menatapku. Tatapan yang sedih.

" Nona, saya minta maaf. Saya tidak bisa mempertemukan anda dengan mereka. Tidak juga salah satu dari mereka. " Katanya dengan nada suara yang lirih dan terdengar sedih. Hal itu membuatku bertambah bingung. Apa sesuatu terjadi.

" Apa sesuatu terjadi? Apa karena kota Utau terbakar beberapa hari yang lalu yang disebabkan oleh pengendali api? " Tanyaku, mencoba mengingat semuanya lagi.

Dia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

" Nona Aria, tolong dengarkan saya. Hal itu sudah lama sekali terjadi. " Katanya dengan gugup. Dia tidak berani menatap aku yang kebingungan. Namun, mendengar perkataannya barusan, aku baru menyadari ada yang ganjil. Aku menyadarinya.

" Tanggal berapa sekarang? " Tanyaku tanpa sadar. Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Tanganku gemetaran. Aku gugup dan perasaanku tidak enak.

" Nona Aria, sebaiknya kita tidak membahas hal itu. Jadi sebaiknya…!"

" Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanyaku langsung memotong kata-katanya. Aku menyadari suaraku agak keras dan gemetaran. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Ya, aku mustinya sudah menduganya. Aku seharusnya sudah tahu tentang itu.

" Sekarang tanggal 4 mei 3025, Nona Aria. Anda sudah tertidur selama lebih dari 650 tahun. " Katanya dengan gugup membuatku terpana. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Suaraku tidak mau keluar. Syok yang menyerangku secara tiba-tiba membuatku membeku. Melihatku hanya diam, laki-laki itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Nona Aria, saya benci mengatakan ini. Tapi, semua orang yang anda kenal dan anda sayangi sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi." Katanya pelan.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Tidak ada.

Tidak ada sama sekali.

" Maafkan aku. Tapi bisakah kau keluar dulu. Saat ini, aku ingin sendirian. " Kataku lirih padanya . Tanpa disuruh dua kali, dia menuruti permintaanku lalu dia keluar dari kamar, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Dan, saat itu juga, air mata dan isakan yang tertahan selama ratusan tahun itu pun mengalir keluar.

To be continue…

Bagaimana ceritanya?

Sekali lagi maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan yang saya lakukan.

Jadi tolong beritahu saya di mana letak kesalahan saya dan saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan saya di chapter selanjutnya.

Please Review,everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Vocaloid

Halo, semuanya.

Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apakah baik-baik saja?

Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Dan terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita ini.

Untuk YamiRei28 ( Rei – san ) , Dwidobechan , dan Hikari Kengo – san, terima kasih karena telah mereview cerita saya ini.

Untuk pertanyaan Yami Rei – san : Apakah Aria tetap muda?

Jawaban : Ya, Aria tetap muda. Wujudnya masih sama seperti sebelum dia tertidur.

Untuk pertanyaan Hikari Kengo : Apakah cerita ini akan menjadi YuumaxIA?

Jawaban : Ya, cerita ini akan menjadi YuumaxIA.

Dan untuk Dwidobechan, terima kasih atas nasehatnya. Saya akan memperbaiki kesalahan saya.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

Saya akan melakukan yang sebaik-baiknya dalam menulis cerita ini.

Namun, maaf kalau mungkin ada kesalahan dalam cerita saya ini.

Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya, jadi tolong dimaklumi jika ada yang salah.

Vocaloid bukan milik saya, namun cerita ini milik saya.

Warning : Typo's, OOC, Bahasa kurang jelas dan lain-lain…

Selamat membaca….

Chapter 2 : Aria

Normal POV

Aria hanya duduk diam di tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Dia sangat menyesali yang dikatakan laki-laki itu padanya.

Semua orang yang disayangi Aria sudah tidak ada di dunia ini sudah menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Semuanya lenyap.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya mengejutkan Aria. Dia tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu barusan.

Dan, masuklah laki-laki yang sudah di duga oleh Aria.

Laki-laki itu masuk sambil membawa nampan makanan. Dia yakin Aria merasa kelaparan mengingat gadis itu sudah tidak makan selama 650 tahun.

"Nona Aria, saya membawakan anda makanan." Katanya dengan senang. Dia lalu meletakkan makanan Aria di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Aria.

Sedangkan Aria, hanya melihat laki-laki itu dalam diam. Laki-laki itu sudah tidak mengenakan jas labnya. Aria belum tahu nama laki-laki itu. Merasa diperhatikan, laki-laki itu melihat ke arah Aria yang mengakibatkan tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Namamu…!" Ucap Aria lirih. Laki-laki itu bingung karena tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Aria.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Aria pelan sambil tetap melihat laki-laki itu. Mendengar itu, laki-laki itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hahaha, maafkan saya karena belum memperkenalkan diri saya. Nama saya Yuuma Verenia. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, nona Aria." Katanya sambil memberi hormat.

Mendengar nama keluarga Yuuma, Aria sedikit terkejut. Dia tahu keluarga Verenia. Ketika dia masih sadarkan diri 650 tahun yang lalu, ketika dia masih berada dalam kehidupannya yang baik-baik saja, ketika dia masih bisa hidup seperti biasa, keluarga Verenia adalah pemimpin Negara Vocarina.

"Kau…! Tempat ini berada di pemerintahan, kan?" Tanya Aria sedikit penasaran. Yuuma yang menjadi sasaran dari pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum saja lalu menangguk.

"Setelah anda ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri oleh pemerintah, anda langsung dibawa ke pemerintahan. Sedangkan kakak anda diinterogasi atas apa yang terjadi. Selain itu, teman anda, nona Mayu Ezirra ditahan atas tindakan menghancurkan kota dan melukai orang lain. Setidaknya, itulah yang diceritakan pada saya oleh kakek saya. Saya yakin anda pasti sudah tahu kalau saya adalah anggota keluarga dari sang pemimpin negara." Kata Yuuma menjelaskan semuanya yang dia tahu. Aria pun merasa tidak ada yang aneh dari Yuuma ketika laki-laki itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Katanya, anda….!"

"Terperangkap dalam 100 Mimpi milik Mayu? Ya, itu betul." Kata Aria, mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Yuuma. Mendengar itu, Yuuma terdiam. Dia seharusnya tahu untuk tidak mengungkit masalah itu. Ya, tidak perlu.

"Maafkan saya karena telah mengungkit hal itu lagi, Nona Aria. Saya merasa sangat bersalah." Kata Yuuma dengan perasaan bersalah. Mengejutkan, Aria menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya. Namun, Aria penasaran dengan satu hal. Apa yang terjadi di Negara Vocarina setelah itu?

Melihat Aria hanya diam saja, Yuuma menduga gadis itu sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi selama ini. Dia tahu, Aria pasti merasa bingung setelah 650 tahun tertidur. Dan yang pastinya, dunia sudah bertambah modern.

Yuuma akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu Aria. Karena, bagi Aria sekarang, orang yang bisa dipercaya olehnya hanyalah Yuuma.

"Jadi, apa anda ingin bertanya lagi? Saya harap bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda sebisa saya, Nona Aria." Kata Yuuma sambil tersenyum. Aria hanya diam menatap laki-laki itu.

"Kau terlalu formal. Kau bisa memanggilku Aria. Dan, bersikap biasa saja. Aku tahu dunia sudah bertambah modern, dan aku tentu tidak ingin ketinggalan zaman juga hanya karena aku sudah tertidur selama 650 tahun." Kata Aria dengan serius.

"Tapi saya tidak bisa, Nona Ar…."

"Aria."

"Tapi nona, sa…!"

"Aria!"

"Tapi…!"

"Panggil aku Aria!"

"Saya tida….!"

"Apakah empat huruf itu terlalu sulit untukmu? Atau otakmu memang sudah disetel untuk memanggil orang dengan tambahan 'Nona atau Tuan' itu? "

Mendengar itu, Yuuma jadi malu sendiri. Berdebat dengan seorang gadis hanya karena sebuah nama membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Nona Aria, sa…!"

"KUBILANG,ARIA!"

Melihat Aria menjadi marah, Yuuma terdiam karena ketakutan. Sekarang dia melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan tatapan marah. Namun, melihat gadis itu bersikap seperti itu, Yuuma merasa lega.

Maksudnya, setelah 650 tahun tertidur, biasanya kalau seseorang tersadar dari tidur abadinya pasti akan berubah gila, bukan? Yuuma pun tersenyum dan menatap Aria.

"Maafkan aku, kalau begitu, Aria." Seru Yuuma sambil tersenyum. Melihat senYuuman Yuuma, Aria merasa malu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan wajahnya terasa panas.

Aria pun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat itu.

Seakan mendapat topik pembicaraan lagi, Yuuma dengan spontan berbicara.

"Kakekku rasa kau harus mengenal dunia yang sekarang. Jadi, apa kau mau bersekolah?" Tanyanya pada Aria yang langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tentu dia tahu arti sekolah. Dia adalah salah satu murid di 4 sekolah terkenal di Vocarina sebelum dia tertidur abadi.

Namun, lihatlah.

Aria sudah tertidur selama 650 tahun!

Apa itu tidak terasa aneh. Ya, meskipun dia tidak berumur selama 650 tahun. Lagipula, dia merupakan rahasia pemerintah. Jadi tidak ada orang luar yang mengetahui tentang dirinya.

Dan satu hal lagi, umurnya jika sudah dihitung-hitung, 666 tahun.

"Apa kau bodoh?" Tanya Aria pada Yuuma.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh?" Tanya Yuuma balik sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak mau bersekolah sedirian. Apalagi dengan dunia yang sudah berubah seperti ini." Kata Aria lagi. Namun tiba-tiba Yuuma tertawa dengan keras.

"Siapa bilang kau akan bersekolah sendirian? Kakekku tentu saja tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar sendirian. Dan lagi, umurku 16 tahun. Itu artinya, kau akan masuk di sekolahku, bersekolah denganku dan tentu saja sudah diatur untuk sekelas denganku." Kata Yuuma sambil lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Aria.

Mendengar itu, Aria hanya tersenyum pada Yuuma.

Aria memang sudah menyetujui untuk bersekolah bersama dengan Yuuma. Di sekolah tempat Yuuma belajar.

Tapi, Aria tidak pernah menyangka akan kembali ke sekolah itu lagi.

Salah satu dari 4 sekolah terkenal di Vocarina.

Magusica Voca, sekolah tempat Aria belajar sebelum dia tertidur abadi.

Sekolah itu sudah banyak berubah dari terakhir yang diingat oleh Aria. Sejujurnya, ingatannya sebelum dia tertidur sudah sangat kabur. Hanya saja, 100 mimpi-mimpi itu mengingatkannya lagi.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Yuuma yang berdiri di sampingnya. Aria pun menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma. Melihat Aria kurang bersemangat, Yuuma bermaksud untuk menyemangati Aria. Tapi….

"Aku tahu sulit bagimu untuk menerima beberapa hal dengan cepat setelah apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, lebih cepat beradaptasi, lebih bagus,bukan?" Kata Yuuma lagi sambil tersenyum lagi pada Aria.

Ya, Aria tahu dia harus bisa menghadapi ini. Dia harus bisa maju.

Tidak ada gunanya baginya untuk melihat kembali ke belakang. Dan, untuk melihat ke depan, diperlukan sebuah perjuangan.

Namun, apa jadinya jika mimpi buruk belum berakhir.

To be continued…..

Maaf karena saya terlambat untuk melanjutkan juga minta maaf kepada para pembaca karena chapter kali ini kurang bagus dan kurang panjang. Saat ini Author sibuk dengan beberapa hal yang menyangkut sekolah dan hal-hal lainnya.

Jadi, saya sebagai author cerita ini ingin menyampaikan bahwa update chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak terlambat atau mungkin terlambat

Terima kasih karena mau dengan sabar menunggu lanjutannya.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca.

Please Review, everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Vocaloid

Halo, semuanya.

Terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita saya.

Bagaimana kabar kalian? Saya berharap baik-baik saja.

Untuk yang telah Me-Review, Terima kasih.

Terima kasih kepada YamiRei28 - san, Hikari Kengo - san, ElisaYumi98 - san , dan Dwidobechan -san.

ElisaYumi -san, boleh kok panggil saya Kurenai-chan. tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih.

Untuk Hikari Kengo, YamiRei dan Dwidobechan, terima kasih.

Cerita saya sekarang sudah mencapai chapter 3, saya harap kalian menyukai cerita yang saya buat ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita saya dan saya betul-betul minta maaf karena baru saja update chapter 3.

Fanfic ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya, jadi tolong dimaklumi jika ada yang salah.

Vocaloid bukan milik saya, namun cerita ini milik saya.

Warning : Typo's, OOC, Bahasa kurang jelas dan lain-lain…

Selamat membaca….

Code : IA

Chapter 3 : Soul

Semua murid yang berada di lorong lantai 3 sekolah Magusica Voca melihat ke arah Yuuma dan gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah muda yang berjalan di lorong itu tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling , gadis itu adalah Aria.

Aria berjalan sambil menunduk. Tidak berani menatap murid-murid yang lain. Dia masih belum terbiasa.

Sedangkan Yuuma, laki-laki itu hanya berjalan dalam diam tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang padanya.

Aria bisa mendengar murid-murid ( Baik siswa maupun siswi) berbisik-bisik mengenai dia. Bertanya-tanya siapa gadis itu.

"Siapa anak itu?"

Aria merasa kurang nyaman karena bisik-bisikan yang terdengar disekelilingnya.

Dan….

"Yuuma!" Terdengar suara perempuan dan seketika juga Aria mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah asal suara.

Seorang perempuan berambut ungu panjang yang diikat dua kebawah berlari ke arah dirinya dan Yuuma.

Seketika juga, Yuuma maupun Aria berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yuuma dengan ketusnya. Melihat perbedaan sikap Yuuma, Aria sedikit terkejut. Namun, dia tidak berkata apa-apa mengenai itu.

"Aku ingin meminjam PR-mu? Izinkan aku,ya,ya,ya. Kumohon!" Kata gadis berambut ungu itu. Dia sampai menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ha? Kau berlari dari kelas hanya untuk bilang itu ? Apa kau bodoh?" Tanya Yuuma dengan suara sedikit keras. Namun, gadis berambut ungu itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Melihat itu,Aria hanya bingung sendiri.

"Kumohon! Aku akan membelikanmu roti kesukaanmu. Aku mohon!" Kata gadis berambut ungu itu.

"Ah, kau selalu saja merepotkanku. Ya sudah kalau begitu." Yuuma membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis lalu memberikan buku itu pada gadis berambut ungu itu.

"TERIMA KASIH, YUUMA!" Kata gadis itu dengan keras lalu memeluk Yuuma dengan erat-erat.

"LEPASKAN AKU,BODOH!" Yuuma segera memukul kepala gadis itu sehingga pelukan gadis itu terlepas.

"SAKIT, BODOH!" Kata gadis itu keras sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Dia kesal karena kepalanya dipukul.

"KAU YANG BODOH! KAU MEMBUATKU HAMPIR MATI JANTUNGAN KARENA MEMELUKKU SECARA TIBA-TIBA!" Seru Yuuma balik tidak kalah kerasnya.

Melihat Yuuma bertengkar dengan gadis yang sepertinya juga teman kelas Yuuma membuat Aria tertawa kecil. Mendengar Aria tertawa, gadis berambut ungu itu melihat ke arah Aria.

"Ah, jadi kau ya, murid baru yang dimaksudkan itu. Semua murid di kelas ribut loh ketika tahu akan ada murid baru dikelas. Tidak kusangka murid barunya semanis ini. Boleh kucubit pipimu?" Kata gadis itu dengan sangat bersemangat dan mata berbinar-binar.

Aria hanya diam karena bingung.

Dan….

"IMUTNYA!" Kata gadis itu sambil mencubit pipi Aria. Melihat itu, Yuuma memukul kepala gadis itu lagi.

"Sakit, Yuuma!" Kata gadis itu dengan keras sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Gadis itu tidak menjawab iya, bodoh! Apa kau sudah melupakan bahasa manusia? Lagipula, perkenalkan dirimu dulu padanya!" Yuuma merasa sangat jengkel dengan sikap gadis itu.

Dibentak Yuuma, gadis itu pun terdiam.

Namun dia segera tersenyum pada Aria dan berkata," Perkenalkan, namaku Yukari Yuzuki. Kau bisa memanggilku Yukari." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Aria yang segera disambut oleh Aria.

"N-namaku Aria Senterina. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Aria." Kata Aria malu-malu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena gugup dan malu. Sulit baginya untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain lagi setelah lama tertidur.

Yukari pun memeluk Aria lagi.

"IMUTNYA!"

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN DIA, BODOH!"

Dan terdengarlah suara pukulan Yuuma di kepala Yukari di seluruh penjuru lorong sekolah tersebut.

* * *

Yuuma, Aria dan Yukari berjalan menuju kelas XI-A. Kelas dimana Aria akan belajar di sekolah itu. Terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam kelas. Lagipula, pelajaran juga belum dimulai.

Yuuma, Aria dan Yukari masuk ke dalam kelas dan semua aktivitas di dalam kelas berhenti seketika.

Lalu….

1

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAH, ADA MURID BARU!"

"Wah, jadi kau ya, murid baru itu?"

"Astaga, manis sekali."

"IMUTNYA!"

"Betul kan. kubilang juga apa , Yuuma."

Hampir semua murid di kelas mengerumuni Aria yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Gadis itu terlihat kewalahan ketika menangani murid-murid yang mengerumuninya.

Sedangkan Yuuma dan Yukari langsung keluar dari kerumunan yang membuat mereka hampir mati kehabisan nafas.

Yuuma berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Dia segera mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang sering dia baca sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Yaitu buku matematika.

Yukari pun segera duduk di tempat duduknya yang terletak di belakang tempat duduk Yuuma dan segera menyalin PR Yuuma ke dalam buku tugas milik Yukari sendiri.

Merasa gelisah, Yuuma terus melirik-lirik ke arah Aria yang sangat gugup dalam menanggapi murid-murid yang mengelilinginya.

Dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Yuuma menyadari bahwa Aria meminta bantuan darinya. Yuuma pun menghela nafas panjang lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Aria dan segera menarik gadis itu menjauh dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Apa-apaan kau Yuuma? Kami masih ingin bertanya padanya." Kata seorang murid laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna hitam. Rei Kagane.

"Diam kau Rei. Kau pikir gadis itu tidak ketakutan melihat kalian semua mengerubunginya seperti semut?" Kata Yuuma dengan ketus. Aria pun hanya berdiri di belakang Yuuma sambil menunduk. Dalam hatinya, dia berterima kasih pada Yuuma karena telah menolongnya.

"Yuuma, bukankah dia seharusnya berada di ruang kepala sekolah untuk membicarakan perpindahannya ini? Kenapa dia langsung ke kelas?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut kuning cerah bernama Rin Kagamine.

"Kakekku sudah mengatur semuanya untuk dia. Jadi, semua sudah diatur serapi-rapinya agar dia selalu berada dalam pengawasanku." Kata Yuuma dengan tegas sambil menatap teman-temannya dengan serius. Semua orang tahu, Yuuma, sebagai anggota keluarga Verenia selalu bersikap serius seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi memangnya dia siapamu sampai kau harus melindunginya sampai seperti ini?" Tanya seorang murid laki-laki lain bernama Robert.

BINGO!

Yuuma tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Aria adalah gadis yang tertidur selama 650 tahun dan sekarang berada dalam perlindungan pemerintahan. Dia akan 'dibunuh' kakeknya jika orang luar sampai tahu tentang hal itu dari dirinya. Namun, akhirnya Yuuma mendapat ide.

"Dia adalah cucu dari teman kakekku dari negara Utarina yang datang ke Vocarina untuk belajar di kota ini dan kakekku menyuruhku untuk menjaganya." Kata Yuuma pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan kebohongannya.

Dan, pada akhirnya, murid-murid di kelasnya pun kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Aria menghela nafas lega sedangkan Yuuma hanya diam saja sambil berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik?" Tanya Yuuma. Aria pun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma. Gadis itu memang belum bisa membiasakan dirinya dengan suasana baru seperti suasana di sekolah. Yuuma tahu betul tentang itu. Tapi hal itu tidak menganggu pikiran Yuuma. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kau harus bisa membiasakan diri dengan sekolah ini, Aria." Kata Yuuma.

* * *

Aria melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Dia betul-betul ingin menangis sekarang.

Sekali lagi dia melihat sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan Yuuma.

Gawat, dia betul-betul tersesat.

Sekolah ini begitu luas dan dia terpisah dari Yukari dan Yuuma saat perjalanan ke kantin.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Aria pun berjalan mencari Yuuma dan Yukari.

Tanpa tahu di mana ujung dari arah yang dia ambil, Aria tetap saja berjalan sampai….

Brukk!

Aria dan orang yang dia tabrak sama-sama jatuh.

"Sakit."

Aria yang merasa kesakitan segera menyadari bahwa dia yang bersalah di situ. Dia tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Tersadar, dia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat ke arah orang yang dia tabrak. Betapa terkejutnya Aria ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang dia tabrak adalah seorang anak kecil.

Anak kecil itu mengenakan seragam pelaut dengan topi putih yang menyembunyikan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang. Dan saat anak itu mengangkat kepalanya, Aria terkejut ketika menyadari bawa mata kiri anak itu tertutup perban.

Belum sempat Aria mengatakan maaf, anak kecil itu sudah berkata.

"Kakak….! Jiwa kakak aneh." Kata anak itu dengan pelan sambil menatap Aria dengan mata kanannya yang berwarna kuning keemasan.

To be Continued

Maaf karena chapter kali ini kurang bagus.

Soalnya saya lagi banyak tugas sekolah.

Terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita ini.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin akan terlambat juga karena sedang sekolah. Jadi tolong bersabar.

Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki lagi di chapter selanjutnya.

Everyone, please review.


End file.
